


Peter’s Field Trip with the Divine Pairing.

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But also Spiderman, Everyone knows their identities, F/M, Flash can go fuck himself, I can’t stop writing Cloak and Dagger fics, I hate Flash, Peter’s field trip trope, Soulmates, Tandy and Ty at Midtown, but seriously, watch Cloak and Dagger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: Another Field Trip, Peter is the son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff.Tandy, Ty and Evita join them at Midtown.
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Evita Fusilier, Flash Thompson/Death, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I keep writing Cloak and Dagger. It’s my favourite Marvel show and didn’t deserve to be cancelled.

Chapter 1: The Field Trip

Peter walked over to the breakfast table where MJ sat, embracing her from behind. “Morning babe.” She greeted, leaning up to kiss his neck. “Good morning, Em.” The Spider-Couple stayed that way for a while, before Peter sat down.

”That field trip’s today, you know.” She reminded. Peter groaned. “Flash is going to be insufferable today.” The two were mutants, their powers awoke when they were 5, as the soul bond they had began. It linked their minds together, their names written on each other’s wrists. The soul bond meant that they heard each other’s thoughts, and drew them together slowly until they met. Wasn’t that long, as MJ went to the same kindergarten as Peter.

Flash Thompson hated the pair, especially when they were revealed as the Spider-Couple.

He refused to pay attention to the news, preferring to live in denial. Of course, he had to see some news, what with them being friends with the Runaways and other teenage Enhanced.

”I know he’ll be insufferable today, but we have our family looking out for us.” MJ comforted, Peter’s head resting on her shoulder as they ate.   
Soon, Natasha joined them, her hair wet from the shower. “Good morning you two. Morning my little spider.” She kissed her son’s forehead while ruffling MJ’s curls.

”Morning Mama Spider.” Peter mumbled, his two favourite girls cuddling him. MJ chuckled. “Peter’s anxious about that field trip.” Natasha sat beside them, her spoon clattering against her bowl. “What, that Flash kid again? He’s an asshole, and he’ll be dealt with.” She watched Peter wince as she patted his shoulder. “Peter?” Her voice took on a deadly tone, MJ frowning. “You didn’t tell me you were hurt, Peter. Jesus!” The two women exposed his shoulder, a half healed, deep gash in his shoulder tinged with yellow. “It’s infected. Who were you fighting yesterday?” Natasha asked, concerned. Who had hurt her baby boy?

”Just a few muggers. These guys were on this girl, ready to...” He gulped. “I just- I got so angry that I threw one into the wall, and the other just got me with the knife. I didn’t care, I just snapped his wrist and webbed them both up. I thought it would’ve healed by now.”   
MJ gingerly felt around it, her breath hitching when Peter winced. “Pop-Tart, we gotta get you to Helen. I think your shoulder’s been poisoned.”

Peter nodded, gasping. Oh, God, it stung. “Yeah, poisoned.” He huffed. “That makes sense.” He stumbled getting up from his seat, MJ catching him. “I’ll carry him there. It’s quickest.” She explained to Nat, who followed along. The redheaded woman could feel her pulse racing as they rushed to the infirmary. MJ reached out her arm, a sharp ‘thwip’ racing through the air, feeling the drag as she and Peter swung through the air.

”Helen!” Cho was just finishing up testing Clint’s blood when Michelle burst through the door, looking slightly frayed and panicked. “We think Pete’s been poisoned.” Eyes widening, Cho rushed to them. Peter was pale and bleary eyed, limp in Michelle’s arms. “Shit, okay, get him on the Cradle, right now.”   
  


Opening Peter’s shirt, she inspected his wound, noticing the yellowed, going green patch of gouged flesh, noting the peek of bone just below the gash. “That’s deep, Peter, why the hell didn’t you come to me? You have a case of magnesium poisoning, it’s a damn good job I have the Regeneration Cradle. I’ll heal over the wound, but the infection has to run its course. I will not lose my nephew, do you hear me?” Peter looked into her eyes, her hands shaky with nerves. She’d only been more emotional through Ultron, and that was when she’d been mind controlled. Not a fan.

Just that moment, Steve walked in the door, staring stock still at the hole in Peter’s shoulder. “What did you do?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets chewed out for being reckless, and the Divine Pairing shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m thinking of making a Winteriron story because I’ve become enamoured with the pairing, then I’ll start a Harmione fic.

“So, let me get this straight.” Steve began, pinching his nose frustratedly. He had his PSA voice out. Peter looked slightly ashamed, yet slightly bored. “You save a girl from being assaulted, amazing, great, but you get stabbed by a poisonous knife in the process. You block that from your soulmate, and decide it’ll be fine, then you’re surprised when it doesn’t heal over?” He sighed, pacing around the floor. Nat, Helen and Steve all looked worried, and angered. MJ simply sighed, resigned to it by now.

Peter groaned. “I’m sorry Dad. Also, you do realise I’m immune to the PSA voice by now.” Helen giggled to herself as Natasha turned to her husband amusedly. “What’s this about PSAs?” Steve turned a satisfying red colour, scratching the back of his head. “The school boards approached me and asked if I could do some school videos to show kids for educational purposes, and, well, leg’s say I hoped they never saw the light of day afterwards.” MJ chuckled, leaning over the back of her chair. “So, your body’s changing.” She mocked.

Peter couldn’t hold it in any longer, howling in laughter before he remembered his shoulder, wincing. MJ was quick to sit him back, raising an eyebrow at him. “Stay your ass on the table or I might not kiss you for the next week.” Thoroughly cowed, Peter sighed, sitting back.

It took an hour, but Peter’s arm was healed by the time FRIDAY announced. “Mr Tyrone Johnson and Miss Tandy Bowen-O’ Reilly have arrived and are on their way up.” MJ nodded. “Tell them we’re in the infirmary.”

Helping him up, the quartet began making their way out. As they reached the elevator, it opened to reveal the couple, holding hands as Tandy was held bridal style in Ty’s arms. “What happened to you?” Tandy asked, noting the yellow tinge in Peter’s shoulder. He grimaced. “Hello to you too. Stabbed by a poisonous knife. Bastards tried to assault a girl.”

He saw Tandy tense, knowing her history with it. “I’m sorry.” She waved it off, shaking just a little. “It’s fine. Just give me a moment.” Ty let her cuddle into him so she could calm down, a dulled fury within him as he wished that he’d killed the men in that motel. Andre had too quick a death, and deserved torture.

”How can you be so smart, yet so dumb?” Ty questioned, joking. Peter shrugged. “It’s easy. Just be me, be Mr Cool himself, then be an immense dumbass who just wants to blow shit up.” Nat scoffed, a phantom of a smile on her face. “You do realise the interns have more than enough blown shit up, right?” “Language!” Steve moaned, his head in his hands.

The elevator filled with laughter, even Tandy smiling as she slowly calmed from her funk.   
As it calmed in the elevator, Tandy pressed a kiss to Ty’s neck. “So, we have the tour today, don’t we?” She asked. Peter and MJ nodded. “We’ll be leading it. I just hope ripoff speedster doesn’t open his mouth.”

They exited on the bottom floor, heading out to wait for the school bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the tour begins.


End file.
